Healthcare environments, such as hospitals and clinics, typically include information systems (e.g., electronic medical record (EMR) systems, lab information systems, outpatient and inpatient systems, hospital information systems (HIS), radiology information systems (RIS), storage systems, picture archiving and communication systems (PACS), etc.) to manage clinical information such as, for example, patient medical histories, imaging data, test results, diagnosis information, management information, financial information, and/or scheduling information. Different healthcare entities may identify electronic records according to different policies or rules using different information and/or types of information.